


R - like a radiant Radagast

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphabet of Middle-earth:<br/>Writing Cues for the "Back to Middle-earth Month 2007"<br/><br/><br/>"The Alphabet of Middle-earth" is a series of short cues to inspire you throughout B2MeM.<br/><br/>We invite you to pick up any cue, any time and to post your take as a comment for the relevant entry at the LiveJournal Community "There and Back Again".<br/><br/>Write a drabble, a drouble, a tribble, a quabble or a quibble! Write 100, 200, 300, 400 or 500 words! No matter if it's serious or silly, anything goes.<br/><br/>And here is the next cue:<br/><br/>R - like a radiant Radagast</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Radiant Radagast - by Dean Maia of Este

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Radiant Radagast

  


He flared with a radiance that reached for leagues, dimmed the sun, then his light faded and he was a simple, naked, old man.

  


"That is not right!" their leader growled. He stabbed his staff into the earth, leaned on it, overbalanced, fell, and got his white robes dirty.

  


"Yes brother, try a quiet color like mine." The grey clad one said.

  


"Like this?" and he was in brown.

  


"Oh I do not know, this color looks better." A blue clad one strutted by stumbling on his hem.

  


"More practice." The other blue clad one said. "We just did got here."

  


Notes: The five Wizards were White, Grey, Brown, and two Blue

  


Dean Maia of Este


	2. In Character - by Gwynnyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphabet of Middle-earth:

R – like a Radiant Radagast

**In Character**

Radagast, sitting amidst his favorite creatures in a shaded glen, became aware of slightly disapproving scrutiny from the visage of an old man dressed in grey.

"You have not yet grasped the spirit of what we are attempting here, have you, my friend?"

Radagast smoothed the feathers on the robin perched on his finger. "Do you say that, Olorin, because I prefer the company of these creations to that of either the first or second born children? Surely we have been commanded to move all living things of good will to valiant deeds."

The robin cheeped an agreement.

"Are these," he gestured to the birds, the fox cub hesitating at the edge of the clearing as if he would not be welcomed by the great brindled mastiff who lay panting on Radagast's feet, "not creatures of good will?"

"Of course they are. That is not what I meant."

"Between you and Curunír, the children are well cared for and the Ents – marvelous, are they not? – care for the plants and the trees. And old Tom, of course…"

"Radagast," Olorin began.

"Do you not find that the animals here are more in tune with us than were the ones in Aman? Much more intelligent and independent, I think. They need a protector. Why this little fellow here…"

"Radagast!" The exasperation in Olorin's voice finally brought Radagast to a halt. "Did we not agree to remain in the likeness of old Men?"

"Yes, yes." Radagast said. "See. A hand, fingers. Everything as it should be." He held out the hand with the robin still perched on it, and with a touch of chagrin noticed a bright radiance coruscating not only through the brown robes that clothed his arm, but also through his pale and delicate skin, and along his long, shapely fingers.


End file.
